


Christmas Tree

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, prompt 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #8: Decorating the tree.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Christmas Tree

“Babe, I’m home,” Nick called from the front door. “And I’ve found the perfect tree for the living room!”

There was a muffled cry when something or someone hit the floor. As fast as he could, Nick walked through the hallway, carrying a heavy tree, and entered the living room.

“I lost my balance and fell on my butt.” The whiny voice coming from the woman sitting on the floor – Ellie.

“Oh, babe, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Nick laid the tree on the floor and walked over to her, crouching down next to her.

Ellie stopped him with the wave of her hand. “I’m fine, everything’s fine. I didn’t even hurt myself. I have a big butt you know.” She laughed.

“Funny,” he rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Ellie, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m good,” her voice was more serious then. “Promise. I didn’t even fall too deep.”

“What did you do anyway?” Nick looked at the item in her hand.

“I tried to put the fairy lights on the window…” Ellie mumbled.

“Come on, let’s decorate our new tree,” he held a hand out and helped her stand up.

“Oh, right, our first Christmas tree!” There was utter joy and love in her eyes. One hand on her hip she said, “So, show me the tree, Mr. Torres!”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” With that, Nick rummaged around the room and five minutes later, the tree stood in the left corner next to the couch.

“It’s beautiful,” Ellie whispered in awe. “Let’s decorate.”

Thirty minutes later the Christmas tree was decorated with blue, red and golden tree balls and other Christmas ornaments Ellie and Nick had gotten from their parents. There was only one thing missing – the star on the top of the tree.

“Your turn, babe,” the blonde smiled happily at her husband.

Once he’d put up the star, the couple stood in front of the brightly lit tree.

“This is going to be a wonderful Christmas,” Nick whispered, glancing at the woman in his arms.

“The three of us will have a lot of fun.” A hand resting above her baby bump, Ellie turned her head and kissed him.


End file.
